Herz
Herz ist die siebzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Als sie den Tod eines Anwalts untersuchen, der von einem wilden Tier getötet worden ist, merken Sam und Dean, dass sie einen Werwolf verfolgen. Sam ist sofort von der Sekretärin des Anwalts begeistert und als es so scheint, als ob Madison das nächste Opfer des Werwolfs werden würde, bietet Sam ihr an, bei ihr zu übernachten, um sie zu beschützen. Dean geht hinaus, um das Tier zu jagen, und ist erstaunt über das, was er findet. Handlung Madison sitzt mit ihren Freundinnen in einem Club und ihr Boss Nate Mulligan fragt sie, ob sie ihn nach Hause fahren thumb|leftkönne, da er zu viel getrunken habe. Allerdings hat diese ihm schon ein Taxi gerufen und plötzlich bemerkt sie einen merkwürdigen Mann, der sie anstarrt. Sie verabschiedet sich und verlässt schnell den Club. Sie läuft zu ihrem Auto und als sie wegfährt, beobachtet dieser Mann sie wieder. Am nächsten Morgen bemerkt Madison Blut an der Bürotür ihres Chefs und findet seine übel zugerichtete Leiche. Sam gibt sich als Detektiv aus, damit ihm die Gerichtsmedizinerin die Leiche von Nate zeigt. Sie erklärt ganz inoffiziell, dass es so aussieht, als wäre das Opfer von einem Wolf angegriffen worden. Sams Nachfrage, ob dem Opfer das Herz fehlen würde, bejaht die Gerichtsmedizinerin. Zurück im Motel erzählt Sam seinem Bruder, dass in den letzten Jahren mehrere Prostituierte am "Hunter's Point" thumbverschwunden sind, deren Leichen am Hafen angespült wurden und auch bei ihnen fehlte das Herz. Alle Morde geschahen eine Woche vor Vollmond. Sam und Dean befragen Madison, die gerade Besuch von ihrem Nachbarn Glen hat, der sich vergewissern wollte, ob sie zurechtkommt. Sie erzählt den beiden, dass ihr Exfreund Kurt ihr nachstellt, und als er vermutet hatte, dass zwischen ihr und Nate irgendwas sei, ist er in ihrem Büro aufgetaucht und hat ihren Chef verprügelt. Kurt war es auch, der sie in der Mordnacht im Club beobachtet hat. Nachdem Sam und Dean sich auf den Weg zu Kurt gemacht haben, bemerkt Madison, dass Kurt vor ihrem Fenster steht, sie beobachtet und plötzlich verschwunden ist. Die beiden Brüder durchsuchen Kurts Wohnung und werden dabei von irgendetwas beobachtet. Gerade, als Dean das Eisfach untersuchen will, hört er auf dem Balkon Krach. Dort findet er Kratzspuren, die an dem gesamten Gebäude nach unten reichen. thumb|leftWährenddessen hört ein Polizist Lärm und als er der Ursache auf den Grund gehen will, wird er von einem Tier angegriffen. Sam und Dean hören den Schuss, den der Polizist abgegeben hat. Sie rennen los und finden die Leiche des Polizisten, der das Herz fehlt. Mitten in der Nacht klopfen die beiden bei Madison und als sie die Adresse von Kurts Arbeit heraussucht, klären die beiden bei einem Stein-Schere-Papier-Duell, wer bei Madison bleiben wird und wer nach Kurt suchen muss. Sam geht als Gewinner hervor, allerdings ist er zu schüchtern, um ernsthaft mit Madison anzubandeln. Sam erhält einen Anruf von Dean, der ihm erklärt, dass Kurt seit einer Woche nicht bei der Arbeit gewesen sei, allerdings hat er eine Idee, wo er sein könnte. Sam hat es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hat, nachdem Madison ihre Unterwäsche vor ihm ausgebreitet hat, um sie zusammenzulegen. Nun setzt sich Madison zu ihm und sie schauen sich gemeinsam eine Soap an. Nachdem die Folge zu Ende ist, fragt Sam, wieso sie mit jemandem wie Kurt ausgegangen sei. Sie erklärt, dass sie anfangs nichts von Kurts wahrem Charakter geahnt habe und dann zu unsicher war, um ihn zu verlassen. Allerdings hat sich ihr Leben geändert, thumbnachdem sie ausgeraubt wurde und sie beschlossen hat, dass sie ihr Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen will. Die beiden werden von Dean unterbrochen, der Sam erklärt, dass er Kurt gefunden habe – in einem Stripclub. Nachdem Madison ins Bett gegangen ist, wacht Sam auf der Couch auf. Währenddessen beobachtet Dean Kurts Wohnung. Als er kontrolliert, ob seine Waffe geladen ist, hört er plötzlich Glas zersplittern. Er bricht in die Wohnung ein und entdeckt Madison, die sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat, die von Kurt frisst. Madison greift Dean an, doch er schafft es, sie mit einem Silbermesser zu verletzen. Verwundet flüchtet Madison aus der Wohnung. thumb|leftNachdem Dean wieder erwacht ist, ruft er Sam an und warnt ihn. Allerdings weigert sich Sam, ihm zu glauben, aber er entdeckt den Schnitt an ihrem Arm. Er verriegelt die Tür und fesselt Madison. Jedoch hält diese Sam für durchgeknallt und versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie kein Werwolf ist. Nachdem Dean eintrifft, versucht Sam ihm klar zu machen, dass Madison scheinbar wirklich keine Ahnung hat, was sie tut. Er möchte sie nicht töten, sondern versuchen, sie zu heilen, indem sie den Werwolf töten, der sie gebissen hat. Sam wird bewusst, dass es geschehen ist, als sie vor einem Monat ausgeraubt wurde. Madison bestätigt dies und erzählt, dass sie in der Nähe von "Hunter's Point" ausgeraubt wurde. Sam beschließt, dass er auf Madison aufpassen würde, während Dean den Werwolf sucht. Er wendet sich an sie und erklärt ihr, dass er ihr helfen wolle und, falls sein Plan aufgeht, er sie losbinden wird und er nur noch eine schlechte Erinnerung sein wird. Als der Vollmond erscheint, verwandelt sich Madison und greift Sam an. Er schafft es, sie in der Toilette einzusperren thumbund verbarrikadiert dann die Tür. Währenddessen wird eine Frau von einem Werwolf angegriffen, allerdings erscheint Dean rechtzeitig und schießt auf den Werwolf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Werwolf Glen, Madisons Nachbar, ist, der jedoch nicht weiß, wo er ist oder was passiert ist. Glen stirbt, während Dean versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Madison und bemerkt die unzähligen Kratzer an der Tür und den Wänden. Als sie sich umdreht, ist Sam bereits verschwunden. Dean und Sam reden im Auto über die Geschehnisse, als Madison an die Fensterscheibe klopft und sie fragt, wieso sie immer noch nicht weg sind. Dean erwidert, dass sie sie noch weiter observieren wollen, um 100%ig sicher zu sein. Madison lädt die beiden ein, zusammen zu warten. Nachdem die Nacht vorbei ist und Madison sich nicht verwandelt hat, lässt Dean die beiden alleine. thumb|leftKurze Zeit später fallen Sam und Madison übereinander her und verbringen eine gemeinsame Nacht. Als Sam mitten in der Nacht erwacht, muss er feststellen, dass Madison sich wieder verwandelt hat. Bevor er sie festhalten kann, flüchtet sie aus dem Fenster. Sam macht sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu Dean. Dieser gibt zu bedenken, dass Madison sich anscheinend nur im Schlaf verwandelt. Sam versucht, Dean zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr helfen müssen. Das Gespräch wird von Madisons Anruf unterbrochen und die beiden machen sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihr, da sie in irgendeiner Telefonzelle steht und nicht weiß, wie sie da hingekommen ist. Zurück in Madisons Wohnung erklärt Dean ihr, dass sie alles versucht haben, doch es scheint, als gäbe es keine Heilung. Sie wendet sich an Sam und erklärt ihm, dass sie niemanden mehr verletzen will. Sie hält Sam eine Waffe entgegen und fleht ihn an, dass er sie retten soll, indem er sie tötet. Dean nimmt Madison die Waffe weg, während Sam den Raum verlässt und hilflos zu weinen anfängt. Dean bietet thumbseinem Bruder an, Madison zu töten, doch Sam erwidert unter Tränen, dass er es tun müsse, da Madison es so möchte. Sam nimmt die Waffe und geht in den Nebenraum zu ihr. Während Dean wartet, fängt er an zu weinen. Ein Schuss folgt... Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Madison *Kurt *Glen *Nate Mulligan Vorkommende Wesen *Werwolf Musik *'Smoking Gun' von Kip Winger *'Down in the Street' von The Stooges *'Look at you' von Screaming Trees *'Silent Lucidity' von Queensryche Zitate :Gerichtsmedizinerin: Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen der Mann wurde von einem Wolf angegriffen. Da ich aber weiß, dass der Zoo keinen seiner Wölfe vermisst, tippe ich auf Pitbull. ---- ::Als Dean erfährt, dass es sich um einen Werwolf handelt, lächelt er. :Sam: Dean, man könnte fast glauben, dass du dich darüber freust. :Dean: Es tut mir leid, aber welchen Teil an der tagsüber Mensch, durchgeknallte Killerbestie bei Mondschein Geschichte kapierst du nicht. Werwölfe sind echt fiese Dinger, seit unserer Kindheit haben wir keinen mehr gesehen. :Sam: Okay Sparki, und weißt du was, wenn wir ihn erledigt haben fahren wir nach Disneyland. ---- :Sam: In Ordnung, ich bleibe, du gehst. :Dean: Vergiss es, du verfolgst diesen Grusel-Ex. Ich bleibe hier bei der heißen Braut. :Sam: Alter, wieso schnappst du dir immer die süßen Mädchen? :Dean: Weil ich älter bin. :Sam: Nein vergiss es, wir klären das auf die altmodische Art. ::Dean und Sam spielen Schere, Stein, Papier, bei dem Dean verliert. ---- :Sam: Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, es ist etwas persönlich. :Madison: Sie kennen schon meine gesamte Unterwäschekollektion, legen Sie los. :Sam: Na ja Sie sind klug ohne Frage, Ihre Wohnung ist voller Bücher und Sie sind unabhängig. Wie geht das, Sie und Kurt? :Madison: Ich weiß es nicht, ich meine er hat sich ja nicht vorgestellt wie "Hi, ich bin besitzergreifend und beherrschend und ich prügel mich gerne. Möchtest du meine Freundin sein." :Sam: Ich schätze wir machen alle Fehler. :Madison: Ja und meiner wird von der Polizei gesucht. ---- ::Sam und Dean beobachten Madison, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht verwandelt, als Madison sie entdeckt :Madison: Für eine Observierung ist euer Wagen ziemlich auffällig. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Heart (Herz) *'Spanisch:' Corazón (Herz) *'Französisch:' Les Loups-Garous (Werwölfe) *'Italienisch:' Cuore (Herz) *'Portugiesisch:' Dolorosa missão (Schmerzhafte Mission) *'Polnisch:' Serce (Herz) *'Finnisch:' Ihmissusi (Werwolf) *'Ungarisch:' A vérfarkas (Der Werwolf) *'Tschechisch:' Srdce (Herz) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02